Gimme love
by moviefanxxox
Summary: Amelia blossom was the troubled and rebellious older sister to Cheryl and Jason . It all changed when she was sent to live with her grandparents because of a scandal she caused . With the news of her brother's drowning she soon comes back to Riverdale . Can she cope with all secrets what lie beneath the town Riverdale ?


ONE BLOSSOM CAUSED SO MUCH SCANDAL WHICH CAUSED HER PARENTS TO SEND HER TO LIVE WITH HER GRANPARENTS . BUT WHEN SHE HEAR'S HER YOUNGER BROTHER JASON HAS DROWNED SHE SOON COME BACK TO RIVERDALE ALONG WITH A SURPRISE WHICH COULD OPEN A CAN OF SECRETS .

*Amelia pov*

In California Amelia was getting ready to leave to go back to Riverdale with her 6 month old daughter Rosie who was such beautiful baby that Amelia couldn't believe she had give birth to such a beautiful daughter such a shame she conceived out of an affair with a married man .

Amelia grabs the last of the bags and puts them in the car then goes the hug her Grandparents and says " I'll miss you guys and so will Rosie".

Amelia gets into her car and turns around in her seat to see her beautiful 6 month old daughter sleeping peacefully in her car seat and whispers lovingly to her daughter " I love you angel " and turns back around and starts the car and get's going.

They soon arrive in Riverdale and head towards her parents mansion . Once she reach's her parents mansion she gets out of her car and then unbuckles her daughter who is now awake after having napping through out the journey and takes a deep breath and starts walking to the front door and presses the doorbell trying not let the nerves get the better of her .

*Click* "Omg what are you doing here Amelia" says her redhead sister Cheryl who answered the door with a shock look on her face which soon turned into confusion when she saw her older sister holding a baby. But soon composes her self and says " Mum and Dad are in the living room come in" and moves out of the way to allow her sister to enter the mansion .

Once Amelia and Rosie enter the house she can her voices murmuring from in the living room , but they soon stop once she enters and her parent's turn around to their oldest daughter standing their holding a baby and their faces turn to anger mixed with shock .

" Cheryl please leave " Mother says to Cheryl and that makes Cheryl give one last look at Amelia before leaving the room .

" What are you doing here " says her Dad in a calm voice looking at his daughter which causes Amelia to says " To see you guys and Cheryl ".

Her mother looks at with anger on her face so much her face was the colour of hair and raises her voice and says " Haven't already caused us embarrassment and humiliation and I guess this is the devil spawn which you had with married man if I might add" pointing at Rosie who was in her arms.

Amelia looks at her mother with tears building up in her green eyes and says " this is your granddaughter not the devil spawn and I love her and the man who helped create her with me " with anger and hatred for her mother building up inside her .

" You are no daughter mine you brought shame onto this family " her Mother shouts which causes her baby girl to start crying because of all the shouting .

Amelia looks at her daughter then to her so called mother and says calmly with tears pouring down her face " where do I go then since we are not welcome here " .

Wondering where she and her daughter will stay since a lot of people hate her because of the scandal , she was wondering why she even came back if nobody made her feel welcome.

"I don't care where you go so just leave this house and leave Cheryl alone she does not need to the tainted by you " says her so called Mum coldly looking at her daughter and what she called the devil spawn with distaste .

Amelia turns around ready to leave ,but turns around one more time and says to her parents " I came for two reasons only and that was to see my sister and to pay my respects to my brother so try and stop me " and turns around and passes her sister who was eavesdropping and says to her " their not going to break are bond sis " and exits the house giving one last look up at the house and gets in the car with her daughter and heads to a local hangout Pop's chock lit diner .

Once she arrives at the diner she steps out of her car and opens the back door and unbuckles her daughter and picks her up and walks to towards the diner and as she enters the nerves enter her body as she walks up to pop's and asks for " bowl of onion rings and banana milkshake please "which cause pop's to look up with his face full of shock and says " Amelia living and breathing I thought I'd never see you again and who's this little cutie " looking at her daughter who was perched on her hip as she replies " well I'm back and this is my daughter Rosie" then Pop's says " well it nice to see you again and your food well be ready in 10 minutes and if your ever looking for a job again you know who to ask ".

She goes to find a booth walking past Archie Andrews and Betty cooper who look at her with shock . The next booth she passes she see's her ex best friend Caleb Keller who is the sheriff's older son and Kevin's older brother who is busy on his phone ,so she approach's the table and says " is anybody sitting here"which causes her ex best friend to look up at her with a face full off shock and he says " no " and she then sets down and says " how have you been ".

He looks up at her and says " where have you been and why didn't you ever contact me ?".

She looks at him with a face of guilt of the fact she abandoned her only best friend and says "I've been staying at my grandparents and I lost my phone while I was there " which cause him to raise a eyebrow " I'm so sorry ,Caleb I really did miss you" .

He looks at her then the little girl with a tuft of strawberry blonde hair who was perched on lap and asks " who's this ?" while nodding his head towards her little bundle of sunshine and she replies "my daughter Rosie " and he looks at her with shock again wondering who the father was but not wanting to ask then suddenly the food arrives.

The little girl starts to babble happily and play with her mummy's hair and looks at the man her mummy was sitting with a cute confused look on her face which makes Amelia giggle and says a baby voice " that's mommy friend sweetie" while tickling her little tummy which makes the little girl to burst with giggles which makes Caleb smile seeing how adorable the little girl was and then look at Amelia and says " I missed you too Lia " with a smile and says " so are you staying with your parents " but then he noticed her the smile on her face fell as she said " no they don't want anything to do with me and Rosie here so I have nowhere to stay so I guess it will be the motel for me and this little button " tapping her daughters cute button nose making her smile . Caleb looks at her as he is licking his lips with nerves and says " you could stay with my family I am sure they would be glad to have you and their is the guest room ".She looks at Caleb and says " if that's ok with your dad I wouldn't want to be a burden " he immediately replies " of course not I'll just nip to the restroom and we can go ok" getting up to go the restroom leaving Amelia and Rosie alone.

Amelia starts look around the diner while sipping her milkshake and notices Betty and Archie are looking at her which cause her to stand up and walk up to their booth and says " how are you guys" they both reply with fine then betty asks " how've have you been Amelia " Amelia quickly reply's " I've been better " she notices Archie staring at her daughter who is on her hip with smile as he asks Amelia " who's this little one " as Amelia reply's " this is my daughter Rosie " . Betty looks at Rosie and gushes " isn't she a cutie right Archie " as he says " ye-" immediately cut off looking up seeing a raven haired girl who is walks into the diner and speaks to a worker and then approach's the booth and asks " hi how are the onion rings here ?" Archie replays still in daze " so good" that makes the raven haired shout " can we get some onion rings too please " and turns back round and says " my mum and I just moved here "which makes archie ask her " from where?" in which she reply's " New York" Amelia sees caleb coming back from the restroom so she says "bye Archie , betty and - ?" the raven haired girl says to Amelia " veronica lodge " Amelia says " right veronica I've got to go guys " as she rushes off towards Caleb who was waiting for her and leaves .

*Veronica pov *

As she watches the redhead girl leave she turns back to the people she was talking to and asks"so who was that ?" and the blonde haired girl says " that's amelia blossom " veronica continues to talk them .

*Amelia pov*  
They arrive at Caleb family home after 5 minute car ride .  
Amelia gets out of the car as Caleb get's her daughter for her and hands her to her and asks "are you ready " she nods and walks with him inside the house as he shouts"dad I home and I've got someone with me" making his dad enter the hallway with a confused look on his until he see who he has brought home he's eyes widen with surprise and says " Amelia blossom it's been along time ?" And grabs her for a hug and see she is holding a little girl on her hip "who this sweetie pie? She can't be your daughter your too young" .Caleb asks "can she stay here dad her parents have disowned her and plus we have the spare room going "looking at his dad who says "sure she can stay as long as she wants come this way then "leading Amelia and Rosie to the spare room and leaving them to get settled.

The next morning was a new day for Amelia a fresh start but she didn't know was she was going to bump into the father of her baby girl .

*cries *

Amelia shot up out of bed as soon she heard Rosie crying for her mommy and rushes to the crib and picks her up bounces her up and down whispering " mummy's here sweetie" kissing her hair walking over to the curtains opening them to see the sunshine shining brightly .

After feeding her daughter and getting dressed and she and Rosie head down stairs to the kitchen to see Sheriff Keller , Caleb and Kevin who she did not see yesterday after going to bed early .

"Morning Amelia and Rosie" says Sheriff Keller with a smile while sipping a hot drink "would you like a cup of coffee Amelia ?" .

"I'm alright thanks " says Amelia before she sits down with Rosie on her lap then looks at Kevin who she hasn't seen since she left of California .

"It's been a long time Lia "Kevin says smiling at his brother's best friend reaching for a tight hug then starts to get ready for school .

Amelia get's up and say's to Sherriff Keller " I'm going for a walk with Rosie this morning" he smiles at her and says " I'll see you later" walking out the door.

Amelia grabs her and Rosie's coats and gets her buggy and straps her in and grabs her handbag and leaves the house heading towards the centre of Riverdale.

While on their walk they past Riverdale High seeing students of all ages flood the grounds. This reminders her of senior year which was only last year , the same year she fell pregnant.

 _** flashback**_

 _17 year old Amelia is laying down in a bed naked laying next to her was Hal Cooper who was also naked ._

 _" Are you sure nobody will catch us " says Amelia with a worried smile on her face looking at Hal._

 _"Nobody will be home for ages babe so relax" Hal says rolling over to face her and kisses the side of her head lovingly ,while running his fingers through her long soft red hair ._

 _Unknown to them Hal's oldest daughter Polly had seen them together after getting back early from her date with Jason_ Blossom.*****

Snapping back into reality she continues to walk down the street , the sun glazing down on makes her grab her sun glasses from her bag and continues her walk while passing several house but then suddenly stops at an all familiar house .

** _beep beep**_

She starts to fish in her bag for her phone , once she finds it she opens up the texts to find a text from an unknown number.

 _texts *1*_

 _unknown_

 _I know your secret whore ._

 _Better watch your back ._

 _xx your worst nightmare_

Shook up by the text she did not notice a women exiting the house who was glaring at her .

"HEY BLOSSOM " Shouts the woman storming down the drive towards the older blossom whore who had a affair with her husband.

Looking up she see a red faced Alice Cooper storming her way once she reaches the 19 year old she slaps her so hard it was sure to leave a mark.

"I thought I told you to never step you skanky ass in Riverdale ever again "Says a red faced Alice who is still glaring and Amelia who calmly says " I'm here because I found out my brother has gone missing , so excuse me you old witch" pushing past the blonde making sure to bump her shoulder hard while wheeling the buggy away ignoring the screams and abuse coming from the Blonde.


End file.
